Alexxander the VAMP!
by KatheryneL
Summary: Alexxander is a 400year old vamp with sister whos a shifter, a best friend whos a vamp too! And their dating! Alexx walking in the woods meest a ..... READ to Find OUT! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prolong –

**Prolong –**

A two hour flight and everything seemed to look the same to Alexxander, but as he stared out the car window he realized that things weren't the same and were very different. He was no longer surrounded by things and people; he knew and grew up with. No, instead he was headed to the home of a couple he didn't know in a place he had never seen. These thoughts were shaken away from him, when he heard a noise from the back seat in the car. He turned toward the backseat, to see his sister Payne roll over. As he sat there and stared at his sister sleeping soundlessly with her head in her boy-friend's lap, he felt a wave a calmness roll over him. While he watched Payne settle back into sleep, he couldn't help but look at his best friend, Reed. Reed was sleeping soundlessly with his head on the window, but his arm wrapped around Payne in a protective, but affectionate way. Alexx was happy that she choose to be with Reed because he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt or worse…losing her. The feeling of losing her brought the memories of how Payne came to be in their lives.

_She was 12 years old. He found her in a back alley, just as he was making his way home from hunting. He noticed that she was lying in a big puddle of a dark liquid; as he got closer he realized that she was covered in it…._

"Alexx, you okay?" A small voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to the backseat to answer, Payne started to lift her head off of Reed's lap; causing Reed to start reaching out for her. Automatically she grabbed his hand, insistently Reed fell back to sleep clinging to her hand. When she turned her attention back to Alexx, he couldn't help but notice how innocent and sweet she looked with her hair off to the side and falling off her shoulder and looking as she had just waken up from a deep sleep.

Alexx didn't know if he could bring him-self up to lie to her; _BUT_ he knew he couldn't tell her the way he was feeling, just in case she started to feel the same way…then he would just feel awful for upsetting her and then Reed would spend all day trying to make her feel better. So he decided to lie.

"Payne, I'm fine. How are you doing?" he asked hoping to distract her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. Go back to sleep. We'll be there soon." He said hoping that she would be tired enough to just go back to sleep.

"Fine, but just so we're clear…I don't believe you" She stated as she started to lay her head back into her boy-friends lap. Who even in sleep managed to do everything to make her comfortable.

Alexx just stared at his sister. He couldn't believe that she just stated that she didn't believe him. Never once in her life did she never believe him. As he watched her, he smiled and they both laughed; Causing Reed to stir. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, kissed and squeezed it.

"I promise Payne. I'm fine, now go back to sleep." And with that, he let her hand go.

She smiled, squeezed his hand one more time and fell back into a light sleep. He couldn't help but think about how nice it was to feel affection from someone. He knew that she cared about him and so did Reed but he had never known what it felt like to care for anyone.

He thought about what it would be like to have someone. He fantasized about coming home from work and being greeted by the sweet and delicious smell of his favorite meal. Of a woman in the kitchen, who greeted him with hugs and kisses. That he in return showered with affection. With these pleasant thoughts in his head, he fell asleep for the remainder of the ride to the house.

Alexx was walking back to his home. He had just got down hunting and wanted to tell Reed about these two girls he saw, he thought that would surely get Reed out of his bad mood. 'Just a block away. Past this alley way, turn the corner and then your there.' He told him-self.

Just as he was about to pass the alley's entrance, he couldn't help but feel like he had done this before, but he didn't know where.

He continued and stopped at the entrance of the alley. There was a noise coming from the alley. He decided to take a look see in case someone was hurt.

Alexx was worried about Reed. Last he knew was, that Reed was in his room, looking as grim as death and like he was in a great deal of pain. Reed had told Alexx that he wanted to be left alone and that he should go feed because he was losing his color. So Alexx did, because he knew that when Reed was ready; he would talk."

With that said he went into the alley. Alexx looked to his horror was a little girl. The girl was unconscious and laying in a puddle of dark liquid. Alexx had to get closer, so he did. He saw that she was covered in the liquid too.

He got the girl back to their house, just as he was about to start to clean her up…Reed started to spasm out. He and the girl were suffering….it was as if they were going through the same pain.

Just as Alexx was about check the girl for wounds, she started to scream….

Alexx woke from a nightmare, to find that the car had arrived at the house.

He looked around him. He was still in the car. He was just dreaming the night of how he brought Payne to the house and how he had gained a sister.

He gave him-self a good shake and got out of the car. He looked to see if Payne and Reed where up and out of the car. They were still out cold.

He went over to Reed's door and opened it. The action caused Reed to wake up.

"Hey, man. Sorry to wake you but we're here." Alexx said to the very confused looking Reed.

"Aww, okay thanks man." Then Reed looked at Payne. "Umm, hey Al, you think you could…"

Alexx cut him short. "Yeah, man. You carry her and I got your bags. "

"You sure?"

"Yea, its not a problem. Plus it's less trips and then your brother's buddy there doesn't have to wait."

"Thanks man."

Reed got out of the car with Payne and Alexx got the bags. They entered the house. Reed took Payne and their bags to their room. Alexx was about to head upstairs to his room, when something on the counter caught his eye. It was a note from apparently the couple of the household.

_Dear Reed, Payne, and Alexxander,_

_Samuel and I are greatly sorry that we are not home to greet you. We are away on business right now. After our business trip we will spend a week in the Greek islands. I will write to you when we get there, so you know when we will be back. I'm truly sorry. I can't wait to get back and see you guys. Have fun. Reed knows where everything is and the rules. I hate to also be the burden of bad news as well, but school starts in 2 weeks. Samuel and I should be back, by then. I hope you found your rooms okay. If you need anything just give us a call._

_ Love__,_

_Lillian. A.k.a Lilly._

Alexx thought Lilly sounded like a nice lady. Warm, bubbly, and caring. Yeah, they should get along. He couldn't judge Samuel; he had nothing to base his decision on. Alexx grabbed his bag and went up to his bedroom. Finished unpacking and decided to go back to sleep.

A few hours later, Alexx woke up. He found the house empty. He knew Sam and Lilly were on their trip still, but he figured that he hear Reed and Payne. He figured at least Payne, because she wasn't exactly the quietest person; which was normal for a 16 year old girl.

As he got out of bed, he couldn't help but wonder where they were. He walked downstairs to get something to drink, when he heard a dog barking and laughing coming from outside. He went to the window and was over come with relief. Out there running around the lawn was a dog, with Reed and Payne on the ground tangled within each others arms and legs. He assumed that the puppy was a pet.

He continued to watch them from the window; he couldn't help but smile as he watched his family playing on the lawn. While he was happy for them, he couldn't help feeling empty and he couldn't explain this strange feeling.

So instead of raining on their moment, he decided to go for a walk in the woods near their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 –

Two Years Later …….

Alexx was walking on the path that had been imbedded into his brain since that first day at the house, when he had taken a walk in the woods to get away from his best friend and sister's relationship. Today wasn't any different, Alexx thought as he walked the familiar path. He had left the house to get away from the feelings of love coming off the two couples he lived with. Though, _love_ really wasn't the word; it was more like _lust_ or _hormonal_. The only hope he had to get away from the feelings was on his walks and when school started on Monday. Otherwise, he thought he might explode on the waves they kept on sending him this summer. He was exaggerating, Payne and Reed never really did anything when they were in public, neither did Sam or Lilly; but that didn't stop him from _feeling_ it if he was to close. And right now both couples were ….. busy, and it was just better to not be in the house. He really didn't want to know what his sister and best friend were doing when they were alone, and Sam, well he and Sam weren't the best of friends; Alexx didn't think that Sam had any friends beside Lilly and Reed anyway, but it was still _disturbing_ if he was in the house. It was just best of he wasn't there. But that didn't leave him a lot of options. Especially, if the sun was out. No, vampires didn't turn to dust in the sun, but it did bother their skin and give them a rash if they were in it too long.

Alexx was thinking about what he could do today, when he hit something and he had to grab onto the nearest tree to keep from falling. The person he had run into didn't have the same luck though, and fall right into the mud at his feet. Alexx straighten and went to help them up, when he saw their face. And burst into laughter.


End file.
